Blog użytkownika:GROM9916/Własne umiejętności śluzaków
Cześć. Patrząc na pewne śluzaki czuję braki wśród ich mocy. Dlatego zrobiłem tego bloga, by przedstawić ciekawe moce, jakie ja bym im dał. Blog będzie z czasem rozbudowywany. Lariat *Strzela z ust liną z mazi, która przykleja się do celu. Potem dystans między Lariatem a celem zostaje skrócony, a przy zderzeniu śluzak wybucha mazią, która zakleja cel. *W trakcie lotu wybucha mazią, wyrzucając w kilka różnych stron liny z mazi, które przylepiają się do wielu obiektów i tworzą coś w rodzaju siatki do wspinaczki. *Uderza w podłoże i tworzy na niej maź, z której formują się liny z mazi i uderzają we wrogów. *Strzela we wroga linią z mazi, ktra sie do niego przykleja. Potem kieruje linią tak, by trafić wrogiem w jakiś obiekt. Gdy trafi on w niego, Lariat wysyła w neigo całą linę, związując. *Uderza we wroga i wybucha mazią, związując wroga wieloma grubymi linkami z mazi. Sonic *Ląduje na podłożu i wyrzuca falę dźwiękową, która sunie po podłożu i prz trafieniu we wroga powala go na ziemię. *Miota w spadającego sojusznika sonarem, który przy trafieniu spowalnia jego prędkość upadku i przyciąga do siebie lub powoli opuszcza, co pozwala w pełni ochronić przed upadkiem. Slicksilver *Wiruje wokół wrogów i tworzy pole magnetyczne, które dosłownie miażdży metal. *Emituje z siebie impuls przyciągający, przyciągając do siebie metalowe przedmioty i potem rzucając nimi we wrogów. *Osłania sobą obiekty lub osoby, podobnie jak Armashelt. *Ryje on swoim metalowym ciałem koryto w ziemi. *Zawisa nad właścicielem i wyrzuca wielkie pole magnetyczne, ściągając do siebie najbliższe metalowe obiekty, które złącza ze sobą i tworzy tarczę lub kopułę osłaniającą właściciela. Sand Angler *Zatrzymuje się w powietrzu i tworzy wirującą kulę gęstego piachu, który pochłania i więzi w sobie wrogów. *Wyrzuca on z siebie kłęby piachu, tworząc gęstą burzę piaskową zasłaniającą spory obszar. *Zakopuje się w ziemi, ryje tunel tuż pod wroga, a gdy znajdzie się pod nim, niszczy warstwę podłoża nad sobą, przez co wróg spada w dół do ruchomych piasków stworzonych przez niego pod ziemią. *Zatrzymuje się w powietrzu i tworzy kulę gęstego piachu, który może złapać w sobie spadających sojuszników, ratując ich przed upadkiem. *Ryje szczypcami niewielkie koryto w ziemi. *Uderza i wybucha piachem, więżąc wroga w ogromnym, piaskowym kopcu. *Uderza w podłoże i tworzy wielkie pole ruchomych piasków, pokrywając je dla zamaskowania niewielką górką pyłu. Negashade *Łapie on sojusznika i razem z nim znika w kłębach cienia, przenosząc go w bezpieczne miejsce. *Znika w cieniu, pojawia się w innym miejscu, zabiera przedmiot, znika i powtarza manewr wielokrotnie, kradnąc wiele obiektów. *Wyrzuca z siebie ciemny błysk, który dezorientuje i oślepia wroga, co pozwala innym śluzakom lub Negashade na przemknięcie niezauważonym przez wroga. *Zaczyna bardzo szybko uderzać pięściami, zadając bardzo wiele ciosów w krótkim czasie. Brudny Łobuz *Uderza w podłoże i pokrywa je wieloma igiełkami. *Wiruje (podobnie jak sliren w "lightwell"), wyrzucając wszędzie naokoło ostre kolce. Medyk *Wybucha światłem, tworząc świetlistą kulę ze świetlistymi mackami, które uderzaja wrogów. *Wybucha światłem i tworzy świetlistą kładkę, która może lewitować w powietrzu i stnaowić most lub ochronę w razie upadku (kładka nie zada obrażeń gdy na nia spadniemy). Gdy wskoczy na nią wróg, kładka może "otworzyć się" tworząc pod wrogiem wyrwę lub zmienić swoej brzegi w świetliste mack iatakujące wrogów. Hipnotyzer *Zaczyna szybko wirować i przybiera kształt podobny do hipnotycznego wiru w kolorach żółci i błękitu. Wrogowie patrzący na wir zostają zahipnotyzowani i idą za wirem, będąc bardziej podatnymi na ostrzał. Granatnik *Wystrzeliwuje segmenty ciała które związują/krępują wroga i chwilę potem wybuchają. *Zwija się w kulę i toczy po podłożu, wreszcie wybuchając. *Wybucha w locie i zrzuca w dół grad wybuchających segmentów ciała. Geogłaz *Tworzy kryształowe mosty. *Tworzy kryształowe mury i ściany. *Pokrywa sojusznika kryształowym pancerzem. Enigmo *Tworzy zbudowaną z energii kopię przedmiotu lub osoby, która jest w jego polu widzenia (np.: postać strzelca, by bezpiecznie uciec na jego ramieniu). *Tworzy specyficzną i skomplikowaną iluzję, działającą nawet na kamery. Zobaczenie prawdy pozwala zamknięcie oczu (gdy np.: Enigmo stworzył iluzję śmierci właściciela, a wlaściciel tak naprawdę biegnie z atakiem na nas, po zamknięciu oczu ujrzymy (oprócz czerni) świecącą sylwetkę właściciela śluzaka). *Uderza w osobę i siada na jej ramieniu. Przed oczami osoby ukazują się różne informacje, które Enigmo lub jego właściciel chce przekazać danej osobie. Pozwala nawet na komunikację osoby z Enigmo (osoba coś mówi, a Enigmo odpowiada poprzez "pisanie" odpowiedzi przed oczami osoby). *Zawisa nad polem bitwy i tworzy pole energii, pozwalając właścicielowi widzieć przez chwilę to, co widzi jego przeciwnik. Pozwala to, np.: zlokalizować jego kryjówkę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach